X Marks the Face
by Tune4Toons
Summary: Gift!fic to ReadingBlueWolf. — If Vio had the chance to redo his answer, he would've said no to Red. He didn't think it would've ended up with them stuck hiding in a closet together.


Author's Note: Hehe how's it going, bros? If you got that reference just, you may know what that means! Just to disclaim, I don't own anything here at all. Anyways... Happy Birthday, Blue! I wanted to try an LoZ fic for you, though Four Swords might not exactly be what you know hehe... Hope you and everyone else enjoy this nonetheless!

* * *

Vio couldn't find it in him to rationalise how Red managed to drag him into the worst situation possible. It was supposed to be a simple cave-exploring day where they could look for hidden rupees. Instead, he and Red were stuck cowering inside a closet while a mutant Moldorm stalked the hallways nearby. Normally, facing those kind of worm monsters was not a problem as long as they could find its weak spot.

The one in the hallway didn't have one, and no one knew why.

It was also faster compared to its smaller counterparts as well, which made it difficult for Vio and Red to outrun it when it slithered, so they hid in the nearest compartment they could find—a wooden closet. However, they were now forced to squeeze into a tight space. As for Vio, Red had been shoving against all the wrong places.

"Do Green or Blue know about this?" Vio asked, gritting his teeth.

"Of course not!" Red said as he tried to push his way into making more room, though unsuccessfully. "But they'll find us, right?"

"Probably. So why did you bring me here instead of them?"

"Because you're the only one that didn't say no."

Vio didn't mutter a single word after that. How was he going to explain this to them? That Red decided to go on a scavenger hunt and took him along? That Red bought some phony treasure map from a shady merchant? Or that they were forced to run for their lives when neither of their swords were able to puncture the Moldorm's weak spot? He waited in silence as he watched the Moldorm pace back and forth through the crack of the closet doors.

•••••••

Meanwhile, Green and Blue had been running down the stairs of the castle, brushing past blurs of the stone walls. Echoes of their footsteps and panting filled the corridors.

"Them idiots!" Blue yelled as he powered through the running. "I can't believe they would come here of all places. When I find them, both of their butts are getting spanked."

"But Blue—"

"I don't care! I'm gonna do it, and that's final!"

Green only shrugged as he rushed beside Blue down the dark halls lit only by torches attached to the walls. Unlike the other places he had explored before, the castle halls here had an unusual chilly breeze that blew through the air. He couldn't help but wonder why Red and Vio came here to begin with. He remembered Red mentioning something about looking for treasure, but nothing else.

A strong wind soon blew, and Green and Blue shielded themselves from getting pushed back. All the torches were blown out, and the halls fell under a blanket of shadows.

"Have I ever told you how messed up I think this place is?" Blue said as he dusted his tunic off.

Green opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of something shuffle interrupted him. He glanced around without a word, hearing the sounds get louder. Something was here. The shuffling continued. He walked to the side. The shuffling continued. Something was heading their way. The shuffling continued.

Then he saw it when he turned around.

•••••••

"So Red?" Vio said, getting elbowed in the stomach by Red. "Don't you think we should try to get out of here? The closet, I mean."

"But the monster is still in the hallway."

He sighed. "Look, we have to get out of here. Once it's far enough, we jump out of this closet and run."

"And then Green and Blue will find us."

He rolled his eyes as he returned back to peeking through the door crack, watching the Moldorm. It inched along the floor, almost long enough to block the doorway to the room the closet was in. He saw it look up in the air before shuffling away from the door. Vio waited a few moments before stepping out of the closet—his muscles relaxing now that he didn't have Red squeezing him down onto the sides. Then he heard the Moldorm's unworldly screech, covering his ears.

Unbeknownst to him, Red took the liberty of ambling to the other side of the room they were in, eyes fixed on a small, golden statue that lay on a table.

"Look at this, Vio!" He picked it up. "It's so cool! Guess what? I'm gonna name it Stephano! How you doing, Stephano? Do you like this place?"

He started using a different, throaty voice for the statue. "_No, it's cold here, and I'm hungry. That monster's been lurking these hallways for a long time now. Someone needs to take it outside. It's scary._"

"Can you tell us the way out?"

"_Yes, so long as it doesn't try to go after your sweet asses first._"

Vio stared at Red. "Where'd you learn that expression from?"

Red flashed a cheeky grin. "From Blue."

•••••••

At the end of the hallway behind Green, a shadow peeked out from the corner. It shrieked, filling both Green's and Blue's heads with ringing. They both covered their ears. The sounds blocked off their thought processes; they couldn't think straight. Soon, it rushed forward at a blurring speed.

Blue's eyes widened. "Run, run, run, run, run!"

Green didn't argue and dashed as fast as he could. The monster was quickly catching up. The hallways were blurs. They ran, racing around a corner and into the closest door they could find. Once inside, they slammed it behind them and backed away.

Green huffed, trying to catch his breath. "What was that?"

"How would I know? That thing was huge!"

Blue continued backing up until he tripped on something. With a thud, he landed on the floor on his back. Green glanced over his shoulder.

"Stupid barrel!" Blue shouted. "Who the heck leaves barrels laying in the middle of a room?"

Glancing around, Green noticed the entire room was filled with barrels lined up against the wall. And to his left, he found a door. "Blue, let's go through there."

He looked over to where Green was pointing. "There? But what if the monster is still around?"

His question was met by pounding at the door in front of him. The wood started to crack, and they could here the monster's shriek from the other side.

"Okay, time to go! Move, Green!"

He picked himself up and shoved his way past Green and through the door. Green ran behind him, shutting the door as they rushed on. If they find Red and Vio soon, he was going to make sure they wouldn't hear the end of it.

•••••••

In the hallways, Red and Vio noticed the sounds of screaming mixed in the with Moldorm's screeching. Red tugged Vio's arm. "You don't think that could be them, do you?"

Vio shrugged. "It sounds like Blue's girly screaming, so it probably is them."

Red jumped up. "Did you hear that, Stephano? They've come to rescue is!"

"_If they don't get eaten alive, maybe_."

"Oh no. Vio, we gotta save them!"

"I'm sure they'll do fine."

"But Viiiooo—"

"I don't care. Let's go find the entrance so we can get out of here."

"_A disgrace. I thought you were better than that_."

Vio paused. "What did you just call me, Red?"

"I didn't say that." Red held his hands up in the air while still holding the statue. "Stephano did."

"_That's right. I called you a fucking disgrace. Even my brother can do better, and guess what? He's a statue. Out-bested by a statue? You disgust me_."

Vio sighed. "If I help them, will you shut up?"

Red nodded as he shook the statue, almost like he was making it nod too.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Red started skipping along the halls towards the direction Vio saw the Moldorm go in.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

•••••••

The Moldorm had smashed the doors open as it remained hot on their trail, following pursuit. Green and Blue ran through the same corridors they had earlier, almost tripping occasionally on rocks and rubble on the floor. Blue was still screaming, Green unsure with what to do about it.

At the corner of a turn, Blue and Green were knocked out by two opposing weights and they fell on their backs. A chorus of groans filled the halls, and Blue stood up rubbing his head.

"All right, who the heck is stupid enough to leave a barrel in the—"

"Blue!" Red's voice, he realised. "We found you! Now we can go home!"

Blue, in turn, grabbed Red's collar. "Why were you stupid enough to come here? I can't believe we had to waste our time running through these halls with a monster on the loose!"

"So that girly scream was you," Vio said, pushing himself up off the ground.

Blue clenched his fist, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down," Green said. "Let's get out of here so we can get you two to explain what happened later."

The sudden burst of the monster's shriek didn't help the current situation, and everyone looked behind Green. There, a large, earthy worm—an unusually large Moldorm, Green realised—stood high enough to touch the ceiling. Green glanced over to his right, seeing the flight of stairs Blue and he took earlier.

"There!" He pointed at it.

Without a moment's hesitation, Blue shoved past Red and Vio as he dashed up the steps. Red decided to pick up a few rocks and follow behind; Vio went with him. The monster shrieked once more. Then it rushed forward. Green felt his chest tense up, and he ran for the stairs too.

Red laughed the entire way. "Look at all these rocks we got, Stephano! Lets name them all Jennifer!"

"Shut up!" Blue shouted.

"But Bluuue—"

"I don't care! Just go!"

The Moldorm had followed them up the stairs. Green could hear his heartbeats pounding in his ears. At the top of the stairs stood their salvation, a door. Another door. He prayed this one would be able to hold off the Moldorm.

Meanwhile, Vio decided to grab one of Red's rocks and chuck it. It hit the Moldorm, and it tumbled down the flight.

"Jennifer!" Red yelled.

"Who cares?" Vio said. "You have plenty of them." He grabbed another one and threw it at the monster as well.

"No! Not you too, Jennifer!"

Blue pulled Red up and carried him the rest of the way when he stopped running. Soon, the four of them arrived at the door—Vio still chucking "Jennifers" at the monster. Green opened the door, and the four shoved their way through as they slammed the door behind them. On the other side was a small cave opening leading to a grass field outside. Green, Blue, and Vio collapsed against the door onto the floor.

"Never. Again." Blue said between breaths. He set Red down.

Green glared at Vio and Red. "You two better have a good explanation on why you guys were there to begin with."

Vio stared at Red. "He said you both said no to coming."

"But that's because he said tomb raiding!" Blue said. "Who's stupid enough to follow him on that?"

"He said he forgot something in here," Vio said.

Green sighed. "Red?"

Red had walked to the end of the opening to the outside field, now standing next to another figure whose shadow stretched into the cave. Green, Blue, and Vio stood up and ambled over to him for a better look.

He was talking with a man with a backpack on filled with dangling charms and various items hanging loose. A merchant, it seems, according to the sign hung around his neck.

"Did you have fun?" the man said to Red.

"No, your funhouse was too scary for the other guys. At least I found Stephano!"

"Good job! Hope you guys can come back another day."

The same thoughts ran through Green, Blue, and Vio: the urge to kill Red and a question.

_Funhouse?_

* * *

Tune4Toons: So humour may not be my strong suit haha, but I hope that worked it! A mix of Halloween flair in all that and Pewdiepie (for those who weren't sure)! Concrits and comments are always lovely.

Thanks for reading! And happy birthday, Blue!


End file.
